Decoys for duck hunting have been traditionally carved from cork or wood. More recently these have been joined by decoys molded from various plastics and even papier mache. There are a few inflatable decoys of some suitable pliable material such as vinyl. But carved decoys are expensive, some present molded ones are not too durable, and all are relatively bulky in terms of shipping and retail storage space. Inflatable decoys are often unsatisfactory even though compact because, among other things, they must be individually inflated and are subject to puncture or other leakage. The chief object of the present invention is thus inexpensive and durable duck decoys which require minimum space to ship and store.